1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejectable or launchable member which possesses a storage space for a parachute.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In particular, the ejectable member of the type under consideration herein may be in the configuration of an article of submunition with a target-detecting arrangement which descends in a parachute-braked mode into a target area, such as has become generally known from the disclosure of U. S. Pat. No. 4,587,902, commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application.
In order to release the parachute for unfolding thereof after only a certain time subsequent to the ejected release of the member from its deploying carrier, especially a twisting parachute, a parachute cassette is positioned rearwardly of the active component of the member. The cassette is releasable through a timing control device; for example, so as to by being raised away from the rear wall of the active component, open the storage space for the parachute and to draw out the parachute from its storage pouch in order to initiate the unfolding thereof. The orderly functioning in the separation of the parachute cassette from the active component through such a timing control device necessitates, above all, that the latching and release mechanism thereof be arranged axially-symmetrical, and because of reasons in obtaining space-savings, preferably axially; and provides for the necessary clearance for the releasing motion sequence evidences in engagement from the active component to the parachute cassette. In order to be able to additionally achieve an acceleration and vibration-resistant assembly between the active component and the parachute cassette, especially an assembly which can be fired from a weapon barrel or launch tube, there is required a constructive enclosure of the periphery of the cassette with fastening thereof to the periphery of the active component, which in all instances necessitates a relatively large volume for the assumption of the generated transverse or shearing forces and of the axial clamping elements.